<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eric Problem by TragicAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415081">The Eric Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex'>TragicAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>weed universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eric really do just be vibing, Fluff and Angst, Jacob is an idiot and likes to avoid conversations, Jealousy, Kevin actually gives good advice sometimes I know a shock to us all, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sangyeon is very confused, Ten is just here to give really good advice, Ten really is one of the only people in this entire universe that has their shit sorted, Younghoon is just very tired, and also to tell Jacob that he is a dumb little bitch and that he really should figure his shit out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob doesn't get jealous, at least that's what he thought. However knowing that Sangyeon has a crush on Eric, is definitely making it hard to be honest with that that statement.</p><p>Not long after his jealousy reaches it's peak, confession are made that leave Jacob in a bit of a crisis, and he starts to realize something about himself he never really thought about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/ Son Youngjae | Eric, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, mentioned:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>weed universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This follows after the events of Kevin Gets Stoned, but you don't have to have read it to understand what's happening here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t the type to get jealous, nope no way absolutely not. Okay so maybe he was a little jealous, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>Sangyeon, their Leader, and also the guy has the biggest crush on, has a soft spot for their maknae Eric, it’s only natural that would make Jacob jealous. Sure, he can’t hold it against the youngest, it isn’t Eric’s fault Sangyeon has a crush on him, but that doesn’t exactly stop Jacob from glaring at Eric whenever Sangyeon drops whatever it is he is doing to give Eric attention. It doesn’t stop the way Jacob’s heart clenches at the mere thought of the two actually getting together. So, Jacob does what he’s used to, and pushes his feelings down.</p><p>It worked for a while at least, just pushing everything away, but he couldn’t keep ignoring the way he felt when Sangyeon would look at Eric the way that he did. It was getting harder to just not talk about it, so he ended up whining to Kevin and by extension Younghoon at the same time every week, and at the same time they would get drunk by drinking cheap wine. It was his coping method and it worked well enough.</p><p><em>‘You know you could just tell him,’</em> Kevin said in English.</p><p><em>‘I can’t Keb, he doesn’t like me like that, I’m fine with how things are,’ </em>Jacob replied, shrugging.</p><p>Kevin rolled his eyes and took a swig of wine straight from the bottle, he grimaced as he swallowed it, ‘ew why do we always get wine?’ He asked switching back to Korean.</p><p>‘because you think being wine drunk is more fun,’ Younghoon replied grabbing the bottle off of Kevin, who was sat in his lap on the floor. He took a swig from the bottle.</p><p>‘God you’re so right Hoonie, see this is why I’m dating you, you get me’ Kevin grinned and kissed the olders cheek. He then turned his attention back to Jacob, <em>‘Are you seriously fine, with destroying yourself over a crush, if you just told him how you felt it would be easier to deal with. You should do what me and Hoonie did.’</em></p><p><em>‘What get high and beg him to fuck me then avoid him for a week afterwards,’ </em>Jacob said, rolling his eyes at the younger.</p><p><em>‘No, I mean maybe, look, just what I mean is talk to him about how you feel, shoot your shot,’ </em>Kevin said taking the bottle off of Younghoon, he took another swig and grimaced.</p><p>Jacob shook his head and turned his attention to Younghoon. ‘Kevin thinks I should tell him, what do you think Younghoon?’ Jacob asked, he took the bottle off of Kevin and had a swig.</p><p>‘I agree with Keb, if neither of us told the other how we felt we wouldn’t be here, I mean what’s the worst that can happen,’ Younghoon shrugged.</p><p>‘Younghoon, he’s into Eric, if I tell him how I feel he’ll just reject me,’ Jacob said.</p><p>‘You don’t know that for certain,’ Younghoon replied, snatching the bottle off of Jacob and taking a swig.</p><p>‘You’ve seen the way Sangyeon-hyung, talks and looks at Eric, you really want to tell me he isn’t into him.’</p><p>‘Okay but, It is completely possible for him to like you as well as Eric, Polyamory is a wonderful and beautiful thing Cob, monogamy is completely overrated,’ Kevin said, grinning like he just solved all everything.</p><p>‘We’ll see,’ Jacob replied, still not quite trusting Kevin’s words. He snatched the bottle from Younghoon, this time taking a big gulp.</p><p>The next week was interesting to say the least. Jacob became a lot more aware of how often Sangyeon talked about Eric, and it was really starting to get on Jacob’s nerves. Sangyeon couldn’t go one conversation without bringing up the youngest, and Jacob couldn’t just tell him to stop, not without being suspicious, so Jacob took to avoiding Sangyeon instead.</p><p>Jacob was always an early riser, but now he took to waking up early a lot more often, he even set his alarm way earlier than it needed to be. It was easier to avoid Sangyeon if he woke up earlier, and no one else was ever awake so he could avoid all the questions about it too. It also meant it was easier for him to go to bed earlier than normal, so it was even easier to avoid talking to Sangyeon alone.</p><p>He carried on like that for a while just getting up and going to bed early, then it became walking out of the room whenever Sangyeon walked in. Figuring out the olders schedule so he could avoid bumping into him in the corridors. Latching on to Kevin or Hyunjoon or someone else when leaving practice so Sangyeon wouldn’t try to approach him. It was almost too obvious what Jacob was trying to do.</p><p>Jacob knew Sangyeon had noticed that he’d been avoiding him. It had been going on nearly 2 months now, Sangyeon was bond to catch on eventually. Sangyeon would try to change up his routine or catch him in the hallway, Even try to run to Jacob before he could latch on to someone else after practice. Jacob always had an excuse ready though, whether it be needing the bathroom, or a promise to help Hyunjoon with his English, or some other arrangement.  Jacob really did his best to make it impossible for Sangyeon to catch him alone</p><p>Of course, everyone else had started noticing too. Jacob tried to play it off whenever anyone asked about his weird behaviour, he hoped everyone would just forget about it, or adapt to it. But clearly that assumption was wrong. Everyone else had begun to come together to try and get Sangyeon and Jacob alone as much as possible. They wanted and needed the two oldest to talk it out, they were a rock to the group, and seeing them start to fracture hurt everyone. Younghoon and Kevin were the only two who knew why Jacob was acting this way, and as much as they wanted to help, they couldn’t betray Jacob’s trust, no matter how much they were pestered.</p><p>So, the youngest worked on plans to get Sangyeon and Jacob in the same room. It started with Sunwoo asking Jacob to help him with something in the front room and coincidentally Hyunjoon would ask the same of Sangyeon and then both of them would flee the second both Jacob and Sangyeon were there. Jacob knew what they were doing the second he walked in the room, He also knew Sangyeon hadn’t spotted him yet so he turned and left without a word.</p><p>Then Eric would try knowing the oldest could never refuse the sweet little maknae, or at least that’s what Eric thought. Sangyeon of course would come running at the sound of Eric’s voice but Jacob just flat out refused, which hurt the younger. Jacob may not have noticed but whist avoiding Sangyeon he had also been distancing himself from Eric.</p><p>So, a new plan was hatched, this time involving more than just the youngest of the team.</p><p>“Jacob-Hyung!” Hyunjae yelled from the bathroom.</p><p>Jacob groaned and got up from where he was laid on his bed and went over to the bathroom, to see why Hyunjae had called for him.</p><p>‘What’s wrong Hyunjae?’ Jacob asked</p><p>‘Come here I’ll show you,’ Hyunjae replied beckoning Jacob further into the bathroom.</p><p>‘You haven’t broken the shower again have you?’ Jacob asked.</p><p>‘No, no, just come here I can show you what happened.’</p><p>Jacob sighed and stepped further into the bathroom, though this was starting to suspiciously feel like a trap. This feeling was then confirmed when Hyunjae shoved Jacob towards the sink and ran for the door, Where Juyeon quickly shoved Sangyeon into the bathroom and then they slammed the door shut.</p><p>‘Neither of you are allowed out until you fix whatever the hell is going on with you, so Hurry up and talk,’ Juyeon called through the door.</p><p>‘Juyeon, Hyunjae, let us out,’ Jacob said</p><p>‘Nope, not happening you can’t make us,’ Hyunjae replied, ‘just talk you always tell us to talk it out when we have a problem, so think of the example you’re setting us by not doing that’</p><p>‘Honestly Hyung, we thought you were the mother of the group, but we might have to remove that title from you if you keep this up,’ A new voice called back.</p><p>‘But Sunwoo who would be the new mother?’ Juyeon said with a fake gasp.</p><p>‘Hmm Kevin-hyung,’ Sunwoo replied.</p><p>‘FINE, we’ll talk,’ Jacob said.</p><p>‘Glad you’re seeing sense,’ Sunwoo called.</p><p>Jacob groaned and sat down against the door. Sangyeon sat on the edge of the bathtub. The pair of them sat there waiting for the other one to begin the conversation. The silence hung in the air, tense and uncomfortable, it was evident neither one of them wanted to be the first to speak.</p><p>‘Why have you been avoiding me?’ Sangyeon finally asked after what felt like too long.</p><p>‘Because,’ Jacob replied vaguely, he didn’t want to tell the truth, but he also knew that avoiding it wouldn’t help. He just wasn’t ready to confess his full heart yet, he wasn’t prepared for the rejection, and he was scared it would change their relationship.</p><p>‘Jacob, that’s not an answer.’</p><p>‘It’s complicated hyung,’ Jacob groaned, leaning his head against the door.  ‘I’m embarrassed I guess, I feel stupid.’</p><p>‘Cob you know you can tell me anything, I won’t judge you,’ Sangyeon said, he got up and went to sit next to Jacob.</p><p>Jacob sighed, ‘I guess it’s because it never feels like you actually want to speak to me anymore, all you talk about is Eric, and I get it you like him or whatever, but maybe I want to talk about my day or the show I’m watching or a dumb internet meme I saw. I dunno you just seem so preoccupied with Eric that I feel like you’ve forgotten about me,’ Jacob confessed, going with half of the truth.</p><p>‘I’m not that bad,’ Sangyeon said, trying to defend himself.</p><p>‘Hate to be the bearer of bad news but you really are,’ Jacob replied.</p><p>‘Is that really why you’ve been avoiding me?’ Sangyeon asked.</p><p>‘I told you it was dumb.’</p><p>‘Thank you for telling me, even if we did have to get locked in the bathroom for you to do so, and I’m sorry that I made you feel like I’ve been neglecting you, I’ll try not to talk about Eric so much.’</p><p>‘Thanks, Sangie, and sorry for the whole avoiding you thing,’ Jacob sighed resting his head on Sangyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>‘It’s okay, we’re past that now.’</p><p>‘We talked you can let us out now!’ Jacob yelled, hoping the three that locked them in would now let them out.</p><p>‘Have you really?’ Hyunjae called back sceptically.</p><p>‘We have, Let us out!’ Sangyeon said.</p><p>‘What do you think Juyeon?’ Hyunjae asked.</p><p>‘I guess we could let them out now,’ Juyeon replied</p><p>‘Please do,’ Jacob said.</p><p>‘Fine, we’ll let you out, as long as you promise you’re on cooking duty,’ Hyunjae said.</p><p>‘But it’s your turn tonight,’ Jacob said.</p><p>‘Are you sure about that?’ Hyunjae asked</p><p>‘Fine, we’ll take your turn today, just let us out,’ Sangyeon said.</p><p>‘Sounds like a deal to me,’ Hyunjae said cheerily.</p><p>Jacob heard a click as Hyunjae unlocked the door. Jacob and Sangyeon stood up as Hyunjae opened it.</p><p>‘So, you two are good now?’ Sunwoo asked hesitantly.</p><p>‘Yeah we’re good,’ Jacob said softly, he pulled the orange haired rapper into a hug, ‘But don’t lock us in a room together again,’ Jacob added ruffling the youngest’s hair</p><p>‘I won’t as long as you don’t start being a dick again,’ Sunwoo said with a pout.</p><p>‘I was just going through some things,’ Jacob said, trying to defend himself.</p><p>‘Are you trying to say you weren’t being an asshole,’ Hyunjae said.</p><p>‘And that you weren’t avoiding having an adult conversation like you constantly tell us to have,’ Juyeon added.</p><p>‘Dumb and dumber why don’t we go get started on dinner,’ Sangyeon said, trying to herd Juyeon and Hyunjae away from making fun of Jacob.</p><p>‘But you promised to do it,’ Hyunjae whined.</p><p>‘Did we I don’t remember that,’ Jacob said with a hum.</p><p>‘Nor do I so, it can’t have happened,’ Sangyeon said.</p><p>‘What, but-‘ Juyeon began</p><p>‘Don’t recall so come on you two time to get started,’ Sangyeon said.</p><p>Juyeon and Hyunjae walked off sulking, Sangyeon following behind them to make sure they actually went to start.</p><p>‘Hyung,’ Sunwoo said hesitantly pulling away from the older.</p><p>‘Yeah, what’s up?’ Jacob asked, noticing the younger seemed worried.</p><p>‘Well, I don’t know if you’d noticed but you’ve been avoiding Eric a lot too, I don’t know if its related to the disagreement you were having with Sangyeon-hyung, but, could you talk to Eric, he’s not saying anything but I can tell it bothers him that you’re suddenly acting distant from him,’ Sunwoo said looking Jacob in the eye.</p><p>‘I didn’t mean to avoid him, I guess I have been, I dunno I was preoccupied with Sangyeon that I didn’t even notice, thank you Sunwoo for telling me,’ Jacob said, he did feel bad about it, he didn’t mean for his jealousy to affect his relationship with either Eric or Sangyeon, maybe bottling everything up was a bad idea.</p><p>‘It’s fine hyung, I care about you and Eric and I just want to make sure you two don’t hate each other,’ Sunwoo said with a shrug.</p><p>‘Still thank you, I’ll go find Eric, might as well get all the talking done now,’ Jacob said, he kissed the top of Sunwoo’s head before heading off in the direction of Eric’s room.</p><p>Jacob knocked lightly on the door to Eric and Chanhee’s room. ‘Hey Eric, It’s me,’ Jacob said softly.</p><p>‘Come in hyung,’ Eric said, voice muffled by the door.</p><p>Jacob slowly opened the door and immediately spotted Eric sat on his bed, his knees up under his chin. Eric placed his Nintendo switch down on his pillow.</p><p>‘Is dinner ready hyung?’ Eric asked.</p><p>‘You think dinner would be ready this early, with Hyunjae and Juyeon in charge of cooking,’ Jacob said, laughing lightly. He walked over to Eric’s bed and sat on it next to the youngest.</p><p>‘You make a good point there.’</p><p>‘Are you okay?’ Jacob asked.</p><p>‘I’m fine, why do you ask,’ Eric said, he put his legs down from where they were still up under his chin.</p><p>‘I guess, because we haven’t spoken in a while, I’m sorry about avoiding you, I didn’t even realise I was doing it,’ Jacob said, just getting straight to the point.</p><p>‘I think that hurts more to be honest, hyung,’ Eric said with a sigh pulling himself up closer to where Jacob was sat.</p><p>‘I was just preoccupied.’</p><p>‘This really isn’t helping,’ Eric said, he leaned his head on Jacob’s shoulder.</p><p>‘I’m sorry Eric, I really am,’ Jacob said, he wrapped an arm around the youngest, ‘Will promising to buy you Lunch tomorrow help in earning your forgiveness?’</p><p>‘You’ll pay for whatever I want?’ Eric asked.</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Even if it’s really expensive?’</p><p>‘I’m going to regret this, but Yes.’</p><p>‘Okay, maybe that will help, but only maybe,’ Eric agreed.</p><p>‘I’ll take the maybe,’ Jacob said with a chuckle.</p><p>‘Why were you avoiding me?’</p><p>‘Can I get away with saying its complicated?’ Jacob asked, sheepishly, not wanting to admit to the youngest it’s because of his own jealousy.</p><p>‘Is it related to why you were avoiding Sangyeon-hyung?’ Eric asked, siting up again and turning to face Jacob.</p><p>‘Yeah, it is,’ Jacob said, quietly. He stayed staring at the wall not wanting to face the younger yet.</p><p>Eric was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about it. ‘Is it because he likes me?’ Eric asked.</p><p>‘Ugh, well- I mean,’ Jacob stammered, shocked that Eric knew. Then again Sangyeon wasn’t great at hiding it, maybe it’s not that hard to believe that Eric knew already.</p><p>‘I don’t really see why that would matter though, seeing as I like you,’ Eric said, almost too casually.</p><p>Jacob’s head turned quickly to look at Eric, ‘You, what?’ Jacob asked.</p><p>‘I like you, I thought I was being obvious about it really, but I mean it’s not just you, I like Juyeon-hyung, Younghoon-hyung, Hyunjae-hyung, Sangyeon-hyu-’ Eric began to list.</p><p>‘Sorry wait, you like me as in romantically, as in want to date me, but you also like Juyeon, Hyunjae, Younghoon and Sangyeon in that way?’ Jacob asked, now thoroughly confused.</p><p>‘Yeah, and others. You know what polyamory is right, hyung?’ Eric said.</p><p>‘I mean I guess, I dunno, I guess I never really thought about it much, I just, you sure you like me’ Jacob said still trying to figure it all out.</p><p>‘Yes I’m sure, I like you hyung,’ Eric said with a slight chuckle, he leant his head on Jacob’s shoulder, ‘It’s okay, to be confused by it hyung, I mean I always thought you like Kevin-hyung as well as Sangyeon-hyung, but I mean if you’ve never thought about it like that maybe I’m wrong,’ Eric said with a shrug.</p><p>‘DINNERS READY!’ They Heard Sangyeon shout from the kitchen.</p><p>‘Yes, I’m so hungry,’ Eric said, as he got up and headed towards the door.</p><p>Jacob however still hadn’t move, he was still reeling from what Eric had just said. Eric turned when he realised Jacob hadn’t got up yet.</p><p>‘You coming hyung?’ Eric asked.</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,’ Jacob said, still staring at his feet making no move to get up.</p><p>Eric shrugged and ran off.</p><p>Jacob said sat for a few more minutes just processing everything. He had never really thought about what polyamory actually meant. He knew Kevin and Younghoon were open in their relationship, that they allowed each other to see other people. He knew that Ten, Taeyong and Johnny were all dating each other, but hearing how Eric just talking about liking at least 4 other people, probably more, actually made Jacob stop to think about it more seriously. There was a lot that Jacob was now considering that he hadn’t actually thought about before, a lot of it to do with his own identity.</p><p>Jacob picked up his phone and quickly sent a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To: Ten-hyung</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>J: Hey hyung, can we go get coffee together tomorrow morning?</p><p>T: Sure, what’s up?</p><p>J: I’ll tell you tomorrow</p><p>T: You sure, we can talk about it now</p><p>J: I’s feel better talking about it in person if that’s okay</p><p>T: It’s fine, see you tomorrow Cob</p><p>J: Yeah see you tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>Once that was done, Jacob put his phone back in his pocket, and went to the kitchen to have dinner. He pushed his ongoing crisis to the back of his mind; he can deal with it tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob gets some sense talked into him via Ten and a realisation that maybe he was waiting for</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Happy new Year for my first 2021 post you get the conclusion to this fic, that I left for way too long. Honestly I was scared about updating it. I had this chapter in my drafts for so long, but i didn't really know if this was enough or not, or even if I had done it justice, but hey im trying not to overthink things in 2021 so fuck it, heres the chapter yall have been waiting for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob was sat waiting for Ten in their usual coffee spot. His friendship with the older was odd to say the least, they met by accident backstage at a music show, Jacob somehow managed to spill the coffee he had been drinking all over Ten. Jacob was mortified to say the least, but Ten found it hilarious and gave Jacob his number telling him he would buy him coffee sometime. That had barely registered for Jacob at the time, he was too busy being a mixture of mortified and starstruck.  It took him a full week to actually message Ten, Eric had called him an idiot for taking so long, actually so did Kevin. He finally messaged Ten and the two made arrangements to get coffee and they just clicked. So every week or so they would meet up in the same coffeeshop and just catch up, it was an easy friendship, Jacob really felt like he could tell Ten anything and he wouldn’t judge him, he was also really good at giving advice.</p>
<p>After about 5 minutes of Jacob wating, Ten walked in. He spotted Jacob and came over and sat in the seat opposite, Jacob had already ordered both of their coffees which arrived just as Ten did.</p>
<p>‘Hey Cobbie,’ Ten said.</p>
<p>‘Hey Ten-Hyung.’</p>
<p>‘So, what’s up?’ Ten asked, cutting straight to the chase. He wasn’t one to dance around a subject he’d much rather get into it.</p>
<p>‘Eric has kinda accidentally completely decimated my world view and I don’t know what to do about it,’ Jacob replied.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ Ten asked, picking up his coffee.</p>
<p>‘Well, firstly he confessed to having a crush on me, which I mean kinda shell shocked me I though he was completely gone for Juyeon and Sangyeon-hyung, but he likes me too and like so many other people and I dunno, I know what Polyamory is obviously, I know you and Kevin and Younghoon and everything, but I guess I just I never actively thought about it like that if that makes sense. I never really thought about it for myself and now I feel like I’m second guessing everything,’ Jacob said, completely rambling now.</p>
<p>Ten was quiet for a moment after all of Jacob’s speech, just considering what was said. He took a sip from his drink, ‘Is it bewildering you more because you’re starting to think about it in terms for yourself, rather than just knowing about it because of the people in your life?’ Ten asked, he looked Jacob straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>‘I think so, yeah, like I know you, Taeyong-hyung and Johnny-Hyung all love each other obviously and like I know that loving more than one person is a thing that happens to other people, but it had always seemed like an other people thing rather than a this could be me thing.’</p>
<p>Ten nodded and took another sip of his coffee, ‘Another question, is the reason you’re thinking that this could also be you because you realised you may in fact like Eric?’</p>
<p>‘Maybe, I’ve never actively thought of Eric like that, I never realised it was an option on the table but he just told me that he likes me so, easily, like he was telling me it was raining. I always knew I’m basically in love with Sangyeon-hyung, it was obvious to me, probably to everyone except him, I guess the fact I may also like other people just kind of slipped under the radar because I was so focused on him. It’s just thrown me through a loop.’</p>
<p>Ten nodded putting his coffee down, ‘I have one more question for you Jacob, who is it that you do like? Other than Sangyeon of course.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know, Like I have ideas of people I could y’know like but, I don’t know I haven’t thought about it properly.’</p>
<p>Ten nodded, ‘Who is it that you think you might like?’</p>
<p>‘Chanhee,’ Jacob said almost immediately, he blushed quickly.</p>
<p>Ten hummed, ‘He is very pretty.’</p>
<p>‘God, I know, he also had like I really comforting presence. I don’t know I feel more like myself when I’m around him which sounds kind of stupid,’ Jacob confessed.</p>
<p>‘Anyone else come to mind?’ Ten asked</p>
<p>‘Kevin, Which I think is almost too obvious at this point. Honestly I think we’re one intense makeout away from actually being in a relationship already,’ Jacob said, He groaned and put his head on the table, ‘God this is so overwhelming.’</p>
<p>‘It’s never easy Jacob, but on the Brightside, at least you aren’t having a panic attack about it,’ Ten said, almost too calmly.</p>
<p>Jacob lifted his head of the table to look up at Ten, ‘Did you have a panic attack?’</p>
<p>‘Yep, I thought I was cheating on my crush, by having another crush.’</p>
<p>‘Were you even with anyone at that point?’</p>
<p>‘Nope,’ Ten replied, and took a sip of his coffee, ‘What my point is, is that yes, it’s scary and confusing but you aren’t totally freaking out about it, you’re just confused. Which is perfectly valid questioning yourself is always weird and confusing, but you aren’t alone. You don’t just have me either you know other polyamorous people just talk about it and think about it and eventually you’ll figure it out.’</p>
<p>Jacob sat back up and took a sip of his coffee, just letting everything he said soak in. ‘You know the other polyamorous people I know are Kevin, who I just established I might have a crush on, and Younghoon who is dating Kevin, and Eric who has a crush on me.’</p>
<p>‘Doesn’t mean you can’t talk to them about it, I’m certain they will be happy to help you figure it out. They all care about you, dumbass,’ Ten said, he had another sip of his coffee.</p>
<p>‘Can you stop saying things I can’t actively disagree with.’</p>
<p>‘Nope.’</p>
<p>The rest of their coffee trip went normally after that, catching up on everything that has happened. Talking and occasionally complaining about their members, it was nice. Jacob always liked spending time with Ten, it was nice to have someone to talk to outside of his group. Since the discussion of polyamory came up Jacob wondered if maybe at some point he did have a crush on Ten, he absolutely had a crush on him when he was just an idol, but he wondered that if at the beginning of their friendship it was more than just the one you have on an idol. Ten was attractive and easy to talk to, he was smart and good with advice, but he was also funny and ridiculous. He had made Jacob laugh more times than he can count. If he ever did like Ten in that way, that was firmly in the past, his friendship with Ten is something Jacob would never want to change.</p>
<p>When Jacob walks back into the dorms he’s lost in thought, his conversation with Ten still in the forefront of his mind. He tries to carry on the day as normally as possibly, he doesn’t want to actually talk about anything yet.</p>
<p>He spent time with Chanhee, and this time he starts to notice little things about the other, things he’s noticed before but now he actually registers them. He notices the way Chanhee’s eye’s scrunch up when he laughs, the way he tilts his head. He also realises he finds it really cute. He looks at Chanhee’s lips and he knows right then that he wants to kiss the other, he doesn’t but the thought is there. Instead he opts for holding Chanhee’s hand, it’s something they’ve done before, but for whatever reason this time it feels different.</p>
<p>He goes to bed a little later than normal that night, staying up with Chanhee, Hyunjoon and Changmin to watch a film that Hyunjoon and Changmin had completely lied about. Chanhee and Jacob thought it was going to be a sweet movie a soft one. Instead they were attacked with a horror film, honestly, they should have expected it. It wasn’t as scary as Jacob had feared it was going to be when he realised what kind of film he’s been duped into watching, but that didn’t stop Chanhee from clinging to Jacob throughout the film and hiding his face in Jacob’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Something about the way Chanhee was clinging to him and using him for protection made something stir in Jacob, if he had been confused before but he was certain now. He liked Chanhee. This realisation wasn’t scary it was like he had let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. It was comforting to finally know something he had been questioning.</p>
<p>Jacob went to bed that night feeling lighter than he had in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's part 1, part 2 will be coming soon I promise. Let me know what you thought of it if you want.</p><p>Also the weed universe as I have now called it will be getting much bigger, I have many many plans, and many fics planned and in progress for many different groups.</p><p>you can talk to me on social media if you would like:<br/>Twitter: @scorpiosang<br/>Tumblr: Tragic-Alex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>